The various embodiments and aspects disclosed herein relate to a replacement front sight assembly for a rifle.
An AK-47 is a rifle first developed in the USSR by Mikhail Kalashnikov. AK-47 rifles are typically low tolerance rifles that have significant fitting issues. One of the most common problems on the AK-47 is a canted front sight. As shown in FIG. 1, the stock front sight is mounted to the barrel of the weapon. The front sight is a strut that is pinned to the barrel with a center post that can be shifted to the left or right independent of the outer ring to allow for windage. A centered strut typically provides an aligned sight picture, as shown in FIG. 2A. Unfortunately, some struts are canted to one side or the other so that when the post is centered to the rear sight, the strut is shifted to the extreme left or right, as shown in FIGS. 2B and 2C. In extreme cases, the post cannot be shifted far enough so that the point of aim and the point of impact are not aligned.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and device to improve the front sight of the rifle.